The embodiments herein relate generally to baby cribs.
Cribs are beds with enclosed sides, which are used for babies or children. Baby cribs can be difficult to assemble and typically require a user to secure the components together by using mechanical fasteners such as screws, nuts or bolts, and tools or other hardware. This can be problematic because small components such as the fasteners can easily be dropped, misplaced or lost, which frustrates the user and wastes time.
Several furniture and crib devices comprise components that can be assembled with little or no tools as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2014/0165289 and 2004/0056526, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,686. However, these cribs and/or furniture items are limited for a variety of reasons. Specifically, the cribs and/or furniture items cannot be easily adjusted to conform to the user's preferences, which may include different height settings for a mattress. Further, several of these furniture items lack effective locking members to help secure their components together when in use.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a baby crib with enhanced stability that overcomes the limitations of the prior art, which can be assembled or disassembled with improved efficiency.